a. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to the field of medical devices, including a medical device for introduction into a body, such as a catheter, and other maneuverable medical devices.
b. Background Art
Catheters and sheaths having flexible tubular bodies with deflectable distal ends and control handles for controlling distal end deflection are commonly used in connection with many noninvasive medical procedures. For example, catheters having one or more ultrasound transducers along the distal ends of their bodies are used for intra-cardiac echocardiography studies. The distal end of the catheter body is typically positioned in a patient's heart and an ultrasound transducer may provide signal data which may be used to generate images to visualize cardiac structures and blood flow within the heart during intra-cardiac visualization, navigation, and mapping. Generally, an ultrasound transducer may comprise one piezoelectric element or a plurality of piezoelectric elements. Each piezoelectric element may have a relatively fine electrically conductive wire attached thereto and the wire may extend through the catheter body, ultimately to an electronic control unit (ECU). For example, the conductive wire may extend from the distal end to a proximal end of the catheter where the wire may be terminated with an electrical connector that can be configured to connect with a corresponding socket provided in an ECU. To organize a plurality of wires running throughout the catheter body, the wires may be positioned and attached on a flat mylar ribbon.
In an effort to obtain sharper images, ultrasound transducers having an increased number of elements may be utilized. However, an increased number of elements can also increase the number of associated or corresponding conductive wires extending through the catheter body. An increased number of conductive wires extending through the catheter body may decrease the flexibility and maneuverability of the catheter by increasing the stiffness associated with the wiring. Further, when wiring is provided on flat ribbons, the amount of flexibility may be inconsistent depending on the direction of the flex or bend of the body relative to the position of the ribbon.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.